wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Robin (Peak)
|-|Info = ''ROBIN BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! THIS IS ALL PLACEHOLDER CODE! | | Canon | Female | SkyWing | Student | 14 | ♓️ | "Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and he** is only a poor synonym." - Stephen King APPEARANCE The first thing many notice about Robin is the frightened hunch of her shoulders, her lanky and thin wings wrapped protectively around her sides. Her brownish-purple eyes dart from dragon to dragon like the reflections of the moon on water. Robin’s build suggests that she could’ve been graceful and lithe, though the years of fear and worry have all but taken that away. Her stature is also shorter than normal due to the lack of sunlight received as a dragonet. Robin’s scales are a pale metallic copper color with some brown highlights near her tired eyes and curved neck. Her secondary scales, crest, and underbelly are the same color of her highlights but darker, and her horns are a mix between orange and the brown of her highlights. The thing that stands out the most against her muted hues are the wine purple spines traveling down her back. A small wire bracelet made up of rounded wood and stone beads rests on her left wrist. In the center, a jagged chunk of Skyfire stone is crisscrossed by the flexible wire holding it in place. In her calloused and constantly fidgeting talons, she holds a grey stone striped with red, worn into a smooth oval from the years of rubbing it. On the nights when her magic escapes, a pale violet haze surrounds her and her scales seem to return to a healthier color. ABILITIES Unlike most dragons, Robin is an animus. She never uses her magic freely and suppresses it, hiding it from any overly-perceptive SkyWings. The suppression of her magic never works out in the long run; at times, it will explode outwards in a bright flash, unable to be contained. Other than her magic, Robin isn't the most athletic of dragons. Robin doesn't have much stamina or body strength and her flying isn't as good as most SkyWings her age. She is learning to swim at JMA, though her lack of stamina makes it much harder for her than for other dragons. She isn't the strongest or most agile either. However, what she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in intelligence. During her childhood, her isolation made her a bookworm; most of her knowledge comes from the hours and hours of reading in her cave. Robin absorbs new concepts like a sponge and is timidly eager to learn new things. She also knows how to skin/scale animals and cook them. PERSONALITY *Very nervous and quiet **Dragons mistake that for anger *Gets mad easily but always beats herself up internally until she is no longer mad **Apathetic *Always sad and tired *Paranoid of anything taller than her and shadowy; NightWings scare her a lot *Very smart and knows a lot about ores and rock types *Loves music and anything with a deep base line *Also knows how to word things properly even though she can't write or read well *Loves it when people talk to her and ask her things about herself (like "What do you like to do?" or "That's a nice bracelet! Where'd you get it?") **However, always elapses into silence afterward because she then thinks that she's not good enough to talk to them *Very imaginative yet very lonely *Huge appetite; nothing can stop her from eating *Her suppressed magic sometimes comes out in big flashes **Not using it has taken its toll on her *Very smart HISTORY *Passed the animus test a few days after hatching **Her magic didn't really start showing up until age 2 when her father came home and found her levitating rocks around their house *Paranoid parents stuck her in the house for a long time teaching her about the dangers of using her magic **When the legend of Darkstalker came up it scared her so horribly she became afraid of herself and her cycle of self-hatred started **Because of this, she never had a lot of self-confidence and was never really social and internalized her emotions too much to be healthy *Her good grades made her a model SkyWing student and this was the reason she was sent to JMA *Robin is doing a lot better learning-wise at the school but is finding it harder and harder to keep her magic a secret around her peers, especially since it's been staring to erupt spontaneously TRIVIA *Loves small birds *Allergic to cats/felines *Second character on the wiki *Very afraid of other animi (Turtle, Anemone, Darkstalker) *Though she seems nice, Dolphin scares her a little since she's always looking at her with wide, staring eyes that make Robin feel like her secret's out *Bad anxiety and depression *Used to be a princess when I first created her RELATIONSHIPS ''~Dolphin~ ~Ibis~ ~Eucalyptus~ ~Shard~ ~Vigilance~ ~Apricot~ ~Parents~ |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''GALLERY'' Robin-COLLAGE.jpg|Robin Aesthetic Robin by Peak.jpeg|Bust by me! Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+